


Nocturne

by wannaoned



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Everyone's in their 30s (and late 20s), M/M, minhwan, will not tag side pairings but a little 2park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaoned/pseuds/wannaoned
Summary: Hwang Minhyun is the Editor in Chief of one of the top food magazines in the country. For 33 years in his life, he never had a luck in love or to put it simply, he had been single since birth.On the other hand, Kim Jaehwan is a music producer or the jack of all trades when it comes to music.They met through their network of friends, and somehow Minhyun can't stop thinking about Jaehwan - is it probably because of what happened between them or not...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! (And so I'm starting a new fic...) (also please don't mind the summary for now.. I suck at summaries :))
> 
> I just really wanted to write this story ever since so when I got some time to start it off, I tried writing it bit by bit. I actually wanted to post this when I get to finish all the chapters first but it might take pretty long and lost motivation in the middle, so I decided to post the first chapter for now.
> 
> (I'm still trying to improve my writing so, I'm going to apologize first for the grammatical errors...) 
> 
> Note: They are all in their 30s. (Minhyun and Ong are 33yo and Daniel is 32yo. Jihoon is around 28yo.)  
> Also I know nothing about how the publishing company works. So this might be inaccurate (but i researched and hope this is just fine.)

Paper flipping, tearing, people chattering, printing machines buzzing, tongue clicks, footsteps, and a soft whisper.

"2 days. 2 more days before the last deadline. We can do this."

He would be lying if he says he's not stressed but even so, he tries not to think he is. Hwang Minhyun, the Editor-in-Chief of the best-selling health magazine, _The Healthy Choice_ , has been the head of this magazine title for almost 3 years now. He started as a freelance editor when he was still in college in the YMC Publishing Company, who holds various magazine titles from entertainment, lifestyle to fashion. He then eventually worked as full-time under the _Food Corner_ magazine right after he graduated. After 4 years, he got promoted to being the head of the department and at the age of 30, got appointed to hold the newly established The Healthy Choice due to his outstanding performance in the company.

It was only a year after YMC publishing company had launched _The Healthy Choice_ , but already receiving good reviews from the readers. Thanks to Hwang Minhyun, who makes sure that every corner and article in the magazine has been done well. He’s known for being the perfectionist, but calm and a total 100% husband material. But it is also a popular rumor in the office that he, in 30 years of his life, had never dated anyone. And also, a given thing to anyone in the company that once you become the head of the magazine, you won’t get enough time for yourself. That’s why people assumed that Minhyun won’t get into any relationship and stay single as long as he stands there at the top of the company.

* * *

 

Usually, everything is supposed to be settled a week before the deadline and brainstorming for the following month will start even before the production month itself. Job orders for the shoots are also being processed during that week, so photo shoots can proceed right away once suppliers give their ok signal.

Minhyun never fails to remind his editors to do their job on time, or most of the times, even earlier. He’s also true to his timeline and finishes everything in his to-do list.  He's that type of person. He likes to follow a routine. He never misses a deadline. And everyone in the office knows that. 

So everyone would think that it is odd to see a day where editors running around here and there, assistants answering the sea of calls from different suppliers, a kind of chaotic scene from every employee's point of view.

Tension increases, stress level intensifies, as clock ticks seconds. Minhyun tries to inhale slowly, hoping to calm himself up from the scent of the familiar dried ink and mountains of printed paper.

"You can do this, Minhyun."

He starts answering phone calls, here and there; follows up every content from different project managers, checks every done task in his to-do list. He’s a bit tensed (and stressed) which is unusual for all the staffs staring at him through the glass walls from his office. He sits once in a while and sips from his coffee as soon as he got his hands free to grab his mug.

He sighs, reviewing the draft of the magazine. Fortunately, all contents from the editors already had a clean copy and  just waiting for some to finish theirs. 50% progress on photo retouching; same as well in layouts and some ad placements from different clients are still on hold – which is actually the crucial part.

Some of the clients had pulled out their advertisement in their magazine for some reason. Results, editors would have to make another content to make up for the missing pages if they couldn't find another ad replacement. Minhyun had gotten some of his clients back a while ago, agreeing to the bargain he had offered for them to extend their ad placement up to this month. Good thing, the media person he had talked to earlier is already a friend of him and willing to make adjustments for this month.

“Jihoon,” calls Minhyun from his office door “could you follow up the materials from this supplier?” Jihoon, who’s been glued to his computer for 5 hours now answering tons of emails and organizing costs for the production, blinks twice as he tries to process what he said. He shakes his head getting hold of himself as he reaches for the yellow note from his boss. 

“Okay Sir, noted,” He replies then quickly gets back to his computer afterwards.

Minhyun nods in reply and goes back to his table as soon as Jihoon got the memo. He sighs once more when he looks at his calendar. _December 20, 2017._

“It’s that time of the year again, huh.”

* * *

 

Soft chatters and laughs can be heard outside as Minhyun shakes his dripping umbrella before placing it on a corner outside the shop. The bell chimes and a tall man on the counter shouts “Welcome,” and beams a bright smile when the door behind him shuts.

The place is a small bar and café that also serves Italian food, mainly pastas, located in the village area near the business district. It is pretty dark inside, with warm and soft lighting in a perfect amount. There are probably around two to three tables occupied with different groups each – one on the left is a group of four yuppies, two young ladies in casual and a couple. The rain can hardly be heard inside, as soft jazz music playing in the background will fill your ears instead.

“You’re 5 minutes late.” A man with a small face and three moles placed perfectly on his cheek mutters. He sits across the counter holding a glass of beer, smiling as soon as he sees Minhyun.

“Sungwoo,” Minhyun approaches the young man. “You’re 5 minutes early.”

Ong Sungwoo, his best friend, had invited him for a drink after work. They had been friends ever since college and they actually both are working under YMC Publishing Company but appointed in different magazine titles. Sungwoo stayed at Food Corner and the current managing director and two more magazine titles being under his command. His workload is as heavy as Minhyun but even so, they hang out regularly to catch up with each other together with Daniel.

The tall man on the counter, Kang Daniel, is the owner of the bar. He also took the same degree in college with the two but decided to pursue his passion and put up a business after saving enough money.

"What a nice comeback." Daniel says with his pretty smile. He reaches for the orange juice bottle on the shelf as Minhyun sits beside Sungwoo.

"How have you been lately?" Sungwoo asks, "I heard rumor but very unlikely to be true, considering it's you."

"That we're running out of time and going to delay the production for 2 days?" Minhyun looks flatly at Sungwoo, putting his things down on his side.

To be fair, it’s not a big deal. It is just because it is ‘Hwang Minhyun’ that made it a big deal for everyone else. The two days delay is still considered as normal, as Minhyun adjusted the deadline beforehand just in case these kind of stuff happen in the future. In short, they are just breaking the Hwang-Minhyun-Deadline but in reality, they still have a week before the deadline. So Sungwoo just drinks his beer without breaking his eye contact with Minhyun, waiting for him to continue.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's true."

He just hums in reply, and nods a few times. On the other side, Daniel serves him his usual orange juice drink – which according to Daniel, contains 0% alcohol. Minhyun believes this ever since, however, he always puts a tiny bit amount of alcohol which you can never tell.

Sungwoo on the other hand, thinks it's unexpected but remains his casual expression. He always had this thought that sometime soon in Minhyun's life, he would experience something unexpected and for him, it would be pretty amazing to see how his perfectionist friend would react to this. And it finally happened, which Sungwoo finds it a bit weird for some reason.

But then, he finally speaks. "So, what happened?" 

"I don't know," he sets his eyes on his glass examining the reflection of his fingertips. "I.. really don't."

He sips from his drink as silence continues. The soft chatters coming from the people at the back with the jazz music combined becomes loud for Minhyun’s hearing. It is deafening, kind of, and he starts hearing a non existent high whistle. His palms start sweating beneath the glass; temperature lower as sighs coming out automatically.

Daniel, who hasn't taken any rest since the afternoon, finally takes his seat behind the counter but still facing the two. The youngest examines Minhyun in front of him who is now having a blank expression, which according to Sungwoo, a rare case of Hwang Minhyun being troubled.

Sungwoo scoots closer to the older. "Hey," he whispers. "Wanna talk about something?"

Minhyun stays still and keeps quiet for a moment. He nods before taking a deep breath, and glances on both of his friend, somehow asking for a signal to start. 

 "I might," he swallows. "Or probably, be gay."

Sungwoo just hums and rocks his head as if processing the information. The youngest keeps on nodding, eyes set on his palm as if trying to examine the lines embedded on it.

"You know what," he starts. "No matter who you are or what you are Minhyun, it's definitely okay."

"Yup," Daniel agrees.

"Thank you guys." He says softly, "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you guys about this earlier. I'm just..."

"Afraid to come out?"

He nods.

"Everyone does."

"Being gay doesn't mean we'll hate you. You're still you. You just like boys, that's it." Daniel adds, "And besides, I'm gay, Sungwoo-hyung's gay. It would be nothing if you join the club." He laughs at his own statement, causing Minhyun to cheer up a bit and form a smile on his lips.

"I was," he corrects. "I'm dating a girl now." He pauses for a while but the two are now staring at him, trying to dig more reason out of him. "Okay I got it, I'm bi then."

"So that means you're still attracted to guys?" Daniel clarifies leaning on the counter.

"Just some."

"So then, are you still attracted to me?"

"Hell no, you bitch." On Sungwoo's defense, he has seen a lot hotter guys than Daniel and actually dated (and hooked up) with some of them during his rebellious age. (But he still cannot deny his friend Daniel is a hottie)  "And please don't remind me that we actually dated. That was 10 years ago, ugh I feel so violated."

"Don't worry, same here." Daniel laughs, clearly enjoying teasing his hyung.

Even though both of them are making fun of them dating before, it was still both the turning point of their lives. They have been best friends ever since college and eventually dated and became a couple. But due to some reasons (e.g. they were both young and probably just too excited to know more of the world so they didn't know what true relationship was) so in the end, they broke up but still remains best buds, which for some, a bit unusual. They both learned a lot from that experience and right now, they are just laughing at those memories - both fun and painful memories.

"Oh yeah," Daniel looks at Sungwoo. "Jaehwan texted me and he said he'll drop by at 11"

_Jaehwan...?_

"Oh really?!" He exclaims, a little too excited to see his younger friend after almost a year. "God dammit that kid, he should've texted me as well. I could've bought my Christmas gift for him"

"You didn't get in touch with him lately?" He asks, "btw, where's my gift?"

"No man, the last time I talked to him was probably around two months ago. And dude! It was about peeling onions my goodness!" He points out. "And don't fool me Mr. Kang, I've already given yours the other day."

Daniel laughs and claps twice as if saying, _that's Jaehwan for you_. Sungwoo just rolls his eyes - clearly had enough of all the stupidity Kim Jaehwan has. (But he still loves him anyways.)

"Who... who's this Jaehwan?" Minhyun looks obviously tensed and worried, which is certainly weird.

"You okay?" Daniel answers back with a question.

"Yeah," he sips "who?"

"Oh Jaehwan." Daniel continues, "he's our friend.

"Our high school friend, to be exact." Sungwoo clears.

"Ohh.."

"Don't worry, you'll meet him later." He winks, twice. "He's a very interesting guy. You'll like him for sure."

_Oh no_ , he thinks. _I'm going to meet Jaehwan_. His heart races for a moment, doesn't know if he's excited or actually tensed. Minhyun's the type of guy who can't hide his emotions, or can't fake expressions either. So he is just hoping meeting Jaehwan again would go well and not let the two (Sungwoo and Daniel) discover what actually had happened between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- A little 2park!  
> \- Minhyun at Jisung's restaurant where he met Jaehwan.  
> \- And what happened between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So here's what actually happened before the first chapter.  
> I feel like it's very dialog heavy but I'm hoping it's not confusing that much.
> 
> enjoy~

"Tsk," this was probably the fifth time he clicked his tongue out of irritation. He kept on tapping his right foot in repetition and the sound he made on his keyboard intensified as if he was releasing all the weights in his fingers.

Jihoon honestly couldn't help but worry. His desk was just a meter away from Minhyun's office and he could see the stress through the glass wall. To him, seeing his boss lost his cool during work was actually the first time and he seriously didn't know how he could help.

Woojin, his co-worker beside him, had known Minhyun and had worked under him longer than Jihoon and anyone in the office. He also came from the previous magazine that Minhyun managed and he personally chose Woojin to be under his department when they gave him a new title. He slid next to Jihoon when he noticed his reaction and worry towards their boss.

"Hey," he whispered. Jihoon got startled and automatically responded with a high pitched 'yes' and stood up from his seat, as if this action had been programmed on him every time he's surprised.

"S- sorry," he softly said to the people in the office, who actually couldn’t care less from the amount of the workloads they had finish. He sat back and held his chest, feeling his heart beat caused by the sudden attack from his co-worker. "The fuck Woojin, you surprised me."

Woojin gave no fucks about it anyway and just continued with his issue. "Minhyun-hyung." He pointed him using his lips and Jihoon followed the direction. "He looks so damn stressed right now. It actually brings back memories."

"Brings back?" He questioned, curling his eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean?

"Minhyun-hyung was originally like that." His eyes kept on Minhyun, who was now standing and having a phone call, doing unreadable gestures which could pretty look weird to others. “He gets so stressed when everything’s not in placed or not in the way he wanted.”

“How do you know?” Jihoon leaned in closer.

"I started my internship at the company during his first few years of work." Woojin turned his head to Jihoon to just realize their faces were close to each other.

Jihoon was actually too dumb to notice but Woojin's face slightly blushed. "Really? You know him that long?"

"Yeah." He shifted his gaze to other objects to avoid eye contact with Jihoon. He was becoming cautious but the other clearly had no idea of what was happening to him.

"So that's why you called him hyung?" Jihoon continued asking as he pulled his face to finally rest his back on his chair. Woojin on the other hand, sighed in relief.                                                                                    

"But he changed eventually. Probably took him two years to completely be the person he is now, but man that was fast." He added and Jihoon kept on nodding, still listening even though he was now looking at the ceiling.

"Oh... I see."

“Until he almost perfected the way this industry works. To be very honest, I look up to him. I wished I could be as strong as him to change as well."

"But Woojin is strong the way he is right now. From what I see." Jihoon casually said ashe smiled at younger co-worker.

Woojin's eyes widen. his heart probably skipped a beat from hearing a compliment from his crush. He just said "thanks" instead and looked away to hide his face, which was now completely painted in red. 

* * *

 

The moment Minhyun had stepped in the restaurant, he heard the soft live piano playing inside, which was perfect for the whole ambiance of the place. He saw a man standing behind the counter, wiping some newly washed glassware, greeting him with a bright smile under the low lighting. It was warm, similar to the person itself - Yoon Jisung.

Jisung was Minhyun's senior during college. They were both in the same organization as well, and kept good friendship with each other. He had also worked under YMC publishing company for around 5 years but resigned afterwards to study culinary in the US. After he graduated, he went back to Korea to build his own restaurant and to actually compete with his own father, who owns a restaurant as well near the area.

Minhyun went to the place from the invitation of the older. ‘I want you to try my new recipe. You can drop by at my restaurant after work if you have time!’ – Jisung said on his text that morning to Minhyun. He's a regular customer though, as the restaurant is known for its healthy menu. And it had been featured multiple times before in his magazine.

The place is a fine dining restaurant, with elegant interiors and expensive glassware. Most people who visit the place are either those in the upper classes families or celebrities. There are some who visit the place on special occasions as well, such as during birthdays or Christmas.

There is also a live piano in the restaurant, which is one of its trademarks. Minhyun loves the place as it is very quiet and formal and he always finds peace every time he goes here, with the place and the food itself.

"How is our Editor-in-chief today?" Jisung teasingly asked.

"Oh please don't call me like that, hyung." Minhyun laughed as he took his seat in front of Jisung on the counter.

"Sorry," he chuckled and reached for the bottle of wine behind him. He showed it to Minhyun and asked if he could drink it or not and he immediately shook his head in reply. "Still can't?"

"Yeah," he sadly answered. His allergy towards alcohol is getting worse every single day, but thanks to Daniel (who believes that Minhyun’s allergy is some kind of psychological thing) who puts little amount of alcohol in Minhyun’s juice that is helping him to get used to it bit by bit, without the person himself knowing.

“And sorry to invite you in your busy schedule,” Jisung felt sorry for inviting him at the same time, the chief’s time is not cheap after all. “Must’ve been hard, right?” He asked as he put the wine back to its place.

“Kinda,” he casually replied. “Deadline’s approaching and there are too many problems that came up. But thank you hyung for the invitation, I feel like this could be my little break as well.”

"Oh yes, please enjoy yourself for now. I am excited for you to try my new recipes." Jisung informed, “I also have a new juice prepared for you.”

He smiled, "I'm excited."

"You should be," Jisung winked. "Just give me a minute, let me get it ready."

He nodded and just then Jisung disappeared. While waiting, he closed his eyes and just listened to the piano in the background. He thought of how amazing it was to make him drawn to the person behind the grand piano just by listening. When he opened his eyes, he saw the man playing the piano stunningly beautiful; his hair styled in one side, skin glowing under the chandelier, and lips that would curl every time he would rock his head to the melody. His fingers were slender, with a golden ring placed on his right index finger. The man then turned to Minhyun's direction where their eyes met, which spoke nothing but adoration to the piano player. They locked their gazes for moment which could be weird for some but unexpectedly natural for both of them.

"This is..." Minhyun mouthed, but still not breaking their connection.

"Chopin. Nocturnes, Op. 9" Jisung said, as he came out from the kitchen with a plate on his left hand and a drink on the other.

"It's beautiful." Minhyun finally broke their eye contact and turned to look at Jisung instead. The man didn't mind it though, he just continued playing.

"That man's my friend" Jisung said, placing everything he brought in front of Minhyun. "He's not the usual piano guy but his skills are outstanding."

"Yeah, I also noticed that."

Jisung noticed the different look in Minhyun's eyes earlier to the piano player, it was shining. He thought something was odd but in a good way.

"His shift will be done in 10 minutes. You'll meet him later."

"Really?" He said, that came off a little too excited and his lips formed a tiny smile. Jisung nodded and a little fascinated by his reaction. He then reached for the utensils at his side and grabbed the glass of weird looking juice first, “and this is?”

"Ginger lychee fruit tea." Jisung replied. "Those little white floating thingies are ginger, it was weird at first but I think it will grow on you."

He took a sip and immediately formed wrinkles on his forehead as he didn’t know what to expect from it. He tried to chew the ginger where he finally got taste of the juice.

"This is actually good!"

"Right?" Jisung felt proud at that moment. "It’s actually very refreshing. Try this one too. It's all veggie pasta." He pushed the plate a little more to Minhyun but he started putting down his utensils.

"Can I take a photo first?" Minhyun asked as he fished his phone out of his bag.

"Oh sure, go ahead.”

The pasta looked very pretty and Minhyun thought it would be a waste to actually eat it. After taking a photo, he took a bite and he was blown right away with its special taste.

"This is very very _very_ delicious Hyung..." He covered his mouth while saying. The taste was indeed very extraordinary, which even though it was an all-veggie, non vegetarians would enjoy the pasta as well.

"You're welcome." As a chef, the best thing they could get in return was the satisfaction and happiness from their customers brought by their food.

"Can I feature this in our magazine?" Minhyun didn’t waste any time to ask this.

"Sure, no problem!” Jisung gladly replied. “This will be available next month for 25,000 won. I'm still trying to perfect some parts, but for now I'm very satisfied with this recipe."

“But this is already perfect, hyung. I cannot wait for this to be in the menu.” He managed to say while chewing his food.

Jisung softly smiled, feeling relieved from seeing Minhyun like this – the way he originally known him. “Thank you.”

 

Minhyun had finished his food when the piano stopped playing. It ended with a soft applaud from the very few customers in the restaurant. The man bowed elegantly and flashed a smile, to which appealed to some young ladies who blushed after. Minhyun saw that as well and once again thought the man was indeed, really _beautiful._  

The man walked towards the counter to where Jisung and Minhyun were. He took of his coat as he approached them and Minhyun's gaze didn't leave him. He just couldn't take his eyes off, and Jisung had been noticing that since earlier.

"Thanks for the good work, Jaehwan." Jisung welcomed him at the counter with a bro-fist. "Minhyun, this is Jaehwan, Kim Jaehwan."

Jaehwan bowed slightly and smiled awkwardly.

"And Jaehwan, this is Minhyun." Minhyun stood up and did the same. "He's my friend, and currently the Editor-in-chief of the _The Healthy Choice_."

"Ohh," Jaehwan responded and pretty fascinated after hearing an unfamiliar foreign word. "What's that?"

"A food magazine." Minhyun quickly answered. He knows that even though his magazine is currently one of the most popular magazines in store, he is still aware that some people don’t know the magazine.

Jisung leaned a bit to Minhyun to whisper, "Your business card."

"Oh," he reached for his bag and took out one from his wallet.

"Thank you," Jaehwan accepted it politely with two hands and examined the card. "Oh, it's YMC."

"Yeah, it's under that company."

"I also used to work there, by the way." Jisung added.

"So you’re working with Sungwoo-hyung then?" Jaehwan asked as he pulled out the chair beside Minhyun to take a seat then clarifies.. "Ong Sungwoo. Jisung-hyung, wine please."

"Got it."

“I used to,” He snatched a tissue on his side and started wiping the table from his drink, a bit curious after hearing the name of his friend, wanting to know the connection between the two . “You know him?”

“Sungwoo-hyung’s my friend. You know Kang Daniel?” Minhyun hummed in response. “Daniel and I hang out a lot, with Sungwoo-hyung.”

“They are a good friend of mine too.” He just informed, skipping all the details.

“Yup, they’re cool.” Jaehwan turned to look at Jisung, who was reaching for the glass on the side shelf.

"Jaehwan is a musician, I assume?" Minhyun started the conversation before the awkward dead silence would happen.

"Me?" Jaehwan looked at him, "I'm a producer."

"Really?"

"Yes he is, here you go." Jisung joined them once he finished preparing the wine and served it to Jaehwan. "I actually just borrowed him for a while since the usual piano guy had taken a break for Christmas. And since Jaehwan is _free_ this Christmas, he agreed to take a part time here at my restaurant."

"Shut up." Jaehwan blushed, "I just need extra money, okay. It's not like, I don't have anyone to spend my Christmas holiday with."

Jisung giggled, as usual Jaehwan was the type to always take jokes seriously. (And takes serious matters as jokes, in short, he's pretty dumb.)

Minhyun unexpectedly laughed as well, "Don't worry you're not alone. I'm planning to work my ass off on Christmas as well."

"As always," Jisung sighed, nothing unexpected. "Why don't you take a break for that day and just rest, Minhyunnie?”

"Such a waste to just spend it alone. I'd better work," he honestly said as he smiled to his reflection on his glass drink.

"Same." Jaehwan said, taking a sip from the wine. His nose scrunched from the immediate reaction to the alcohol but the satisfaction was there at the end. "I've been spending my Christmas working for years now. And believe me, that's actually pretty nice."

"I know right." Minhyun couldn’t agree more. As some say, Minhyun actually probably married to his work.

"Okay, I have an idea." Jisung proposed, smirking at the two. "Why don't you guys spend Christmas together?"

"What?" They both said in unison.

"But I already said yes to you Jisung-hyung, I'll play on the 24th." Jaehwan reasoned out.

"You can hang out after, that's only till 11pm." Jisung suggested. "Minhyun can always take an off, right? Technically, there's no work on the 24th at the office. I know you just wanted to work on that day. Don't fool me."

"Sometimes it’s scary how you know me that well, hyung" Minhyun just sighed, couldn't argue more because everything Jisung said was true. He tried to think for a bit, but the idea wasn’t that bad. And for him, Jaehwan was probably still a bit of a stranger but he knew he’s a good guy and it might be good to actually spend with someone you don’t really know that much for Christmas.  (Also a good opportunity to know more about him.) "I'm good with the idea. I just don't know if that's okay with Jaehwan."

"Don't worry Jaehwan," Jisung reassured the younger, "Minhyun is a friend of Sungwoo and Daniel as well, in case you're not aware."

Minhyun was now looking at Jaehwan waiting for his response. Deep in his mind, he was hoping he would say yes. He might hate celebrations or noisy events, but spending it with one person could probably be relaxing. And Minhyun couldn’t deny but, from the moment he saw Jaehwan behind that piano when he entered the restaurant, he was mesmerized by the younger. Minhyun was just too dumb to realize that it was actually the first stage of a ‘crush.’

"I actually heard his name few times from the two," Jaehwan admitted and Minhyun startled a bit after hearing this, assuming Jaehwan probably knew him before they met? Jaehwan paused for while, thinking. "Okay. I'm in."

"Then, settled!" Jisung made a one big clap which he unintentionally made a bit louder than what he expected it would sound. He just chuckled at a little young girl from the customers who looked at him. The young girl smiled back at him and he waved once she turned back to her table. "You guys should exchange contacts."

"I'll just give you my card as well," Jaehwan tried to find some business cards from his small bag that he would always bring just in case, but realized he failed to bring it. "Oh crap, it was in my other bag." 

"No worries, here." Minhyun gave out his phone for him to type in his contact details instead, and he did. He smiled after he gave his phone back to him.

 

They ended up going home together, because Jaehwan, got a little (or actually really) drunk.

"No. Minhyun will send you home. I cannot let you go alone in your drunken state." Jisung insisted, talking to the younger who was now snoring but kept on nodding as if he understood what the older said. He knocked out after drinking too much wine (taking advantage of the free alcohol) as his face laid flat on the counter. "Is that okay with you, Minhyun?"

"No problem Hyung," Minhyun took Jaehwan's coat and helped him wear his padding jacket. "At this rate it would be dangerous to let a drunken young man alone" 

So that was what happened, and now Jaehwan's arm was on Minhyun's shoulder, trying to get hold of himself from the alcohol he had taken while walking on the silent streets of Seoul.

"Where's your apartment Jaehwan? Are we on the right direction?" Minhyun asked, but no response from the younger. He clicked his tongue and sighed, "I should've just asked Jisung-hyung for the location, fuck."

"Hmmm," Jaehwan just hummed with melody. He tried to squint his eyes to clear his vision but, no hope, he was not in the right state to answer properly.

"Screw this." 

* * *

When they finally arrived at Minhyun's apartment, he threw Jaehwan on the couch and he followed. Minhyun groaned from the back pain caused by Jaehwan but kept his back rested on the couch as he closed his eyes. After a minute or two, Minhyun stared at Jaehwan, looking so peaceful while sleeping.

"Come on Jaehwan, wake up." Minhyun tapped Jaehwan’s cheeks gently to wake him up. He noticed Jaehwan’s cheeks bounced back, so he pinched it and realized it was so soft. "Wash yourself up first before you sleep."

"No..." Jaehwan’s lips pouted, hands trying to shove Minhyun’s hand off his cheeks. "Jaehwannie's sleepy."

"Jaehwannie?!" The sudden aegyo threw him off. _But fuck that was cute..._ Minhyun went to the kitchen instead to get some water to help him sober up a bit. "Drink this."

Jaehwan followed obediently. After he finished the drinking the glass of water, he smiled to Minhyun as a simple thanks but instead of going back to the couch, he hugged Minhyun and rested his head on his shoulder. Minhyun was surprised but he didn't shove the younger off to him. He froze for a second and just then, he stared at Jaehwan's sleeping face on his shoulder. Their height difference was perfect, his cheeks sitting on his collar bones, lips almost touching his skin, and his warm breath that tickled his neck. He felt his chest tighten as it left invisible burns causing his heart to jump even faster.

Minhyun sighed, and he completely surrendered. He buried his hand in Jaehwan's hair, softly patting his head as the other reached for his back, caressing slowly as if trying to calm a baby. His hand moved down to his cheeks, tracing down to his lips and finally rested on his neck as he rubbed his thumb over the thin skin. He shifted his head a bit to hover his lips on the face of the younger, staring at his eyelashes fluttering as he breathed. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead, to his nose and finally on his lips. It was slow, yet doubts were evident the moment it touched. He took his time to push his lips gently to the younger as he felt that it could break at any moment. He lightly moved his lips, opening his bottom lip and slipping a bit of his tongue.

He closed his eyes, feeling the one-sided kiss. But then he felt the other twitched a moment later. He startled and almost broke the kiss, but before he knew it, Jaehwan's hand was on his neck, pushing him even closer. Jaehwan opened his mouth, letting the older's tongue to finally enter. But Minhyun was unsure. He was still trying to read if he could deepen the kiss even more, so Jaehwan was the one who did it instead. He gasped for air as he tightened his hug, pressing his chest even closer. Jaehwan pushed him till they both landed on the couch, and it was the confirmation Minhyun was waiting for. Jaehwan let his body close to Minhyun, as his right hand started to travel under his shirt. It went harder, hotter - wet breaths and whimpers filled the room caused by rough kisses and lip biting.

"Jaehwan..." he said with his low voice between kisses, tugging the younger’s locks as he pushed for more. Suddenly, there was a familiar tone coming from Minhyun's bag, a phone call.  He got taken aback and pulled himself from Jaehwan. He held him on his shoulder and they both stared at each other for a moment. He pressed his lips together before he said, "Sorry."

He stood up to dig his phone out of his bag and answered quickly as he could.

"Hello, hyung?" He spoke, it was from Jisung.

"Minhyun ah, just wondering if you and Jaehwan got home safely?" Said Jisung from the other line whose voice was nothing but worry. He was very sorry to Minhyun as well that he left Jaehwan with him alone.

"Ah..." Minhyun looked at Jaehwan, who now stood up and went to his kitchen counter to help himself for some water. "Y-Yeah... but Jaehwan's at my place for now since I forgot to ask you where his apartment is and it was no use to ask him earlier."

Jaehwan stared at him when he heard his name and when their eyes met, he mouthed "Jisung-hyung?" And Minhyun just nodded.

"How is he now?" A follow up question.

"Jaehwan is..." he paused but their eyes didn't leave each other."He just woke up."

"I see," Jisung replied and didn't ask for anything else. "Please take care of Jaehwan until he completely sobers up, okay? Sorry again for the trouble."

"No problem, hyung. Thank you as well for today. The food was great." Minhyun smiled even though it couldn't be seen from the other line, but Jisung had somehow received it and smiled back.

 ****"You're very welcome," he softly said before he cut the line. Minhyun deeply sighed as if there was a torn stuck on his chest and had been taken off after a long time. He looked at Jaehwan, who was now eyeing him after he flopped himself to the couch as he drank his glass of water. Minhyun followed and sat beside him. He licked his lips and scratched the back of his neck when he remembered the make out session that just happened between him and Jaehwan. _The fuck did I just do?_  
  


 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- minhyun is distracted  
> \- guanlin and sungwoon!

The man was indeed beautiful. He walked through the glass floors in an open sky towards where the melody was coming from. There was one grand piano in the middle of unending sea and behind it, was a man wearing a white coat and pants. _Beautiful…_ He mouthed silently as he approached the man. Every step, sound went louder but the distance grew bigger, the surface melted deeper till it devoured him through an empty dark-walled room. He tried to scream for help, but all he could hear was the deafening sound of silence.

Someone was calling him; he heard a loud echo of someone calling his name. “Minhyun,” it said. “Minhyun-hyung.” He looked around but all he could see was black. The voice got louder and louder and –

“Minhyun-hyung!” Jaehwan finally screamed, loud enough to even wake the neighbors up. “My good lord, please wake up. I’m going home now, Mandu is probably really hungry.”

 _Mandu..?_ Minhyun half-opened his eyes as he stretched his body. He let out a long groan before he finally sat up and scratched his head as if this would help him fight the urge to go back to sleep. Jaehwan was now reaching for his shoes at the doorway, smelling the overused socks he’d been using for almost 2 weeks now.

“I’m going now,” Jaehwan uttered while looking back at him as he held the doorknob. “Thank you so much for last night, sorry for the trouble.”

Then he was out. Minhyun couldn’t even say anything before he left but he thought Jaehwan has a good manner to actually leave with him knowing. Some would just leave without saying anything – that’s what he knew based from stories he watched from movies and dramas. So he was thankful for that.

* * *

Minhyun went to the office with a sea of good-mornings greeted him as usual. He’s used to it though as he hears it every single day, and his automatic nod would come immediately to respond. He sighed at the pile of papers on his desk before he sat down feeling the pain from last night. He eyed his phone to check if he got some messages but there was none. _What are you expecting, Minhyun?_ He bit his lips from the thought and put his phone down on his table.

Daehwi, one of the managing editors, knocked before he entered his office. He had some folders on his hand that probably were containing briefs and proposals from the editors he had yet to approve.

“You have a meeting at 10:30 at the 12th floor Sir,” Daehwi reminded him. Minhyun looked at him pretty surprised as if he wasn’t informed about the meeting set a week ago. “Also Sir Woojin had approved one of the applicants yesterday. Here, look at his portfolio.” He gave out the resume and a booklet of the applicant’s portfolio and Minhyun reached for it to browse the new hire’s credentials. “He will be the new photographer under Sir Woojin’s department. He will start next week.”

“Lai… Guan Lin?” he read the name of the applicant, unsure of the pronunciation of new hire who seemed to come from overseas.

“Apparently he’s from Taiwan and worked as a food photographer for 3 years in the US.” Daehwi informed Minhyun who was now looking through Guan Lin’s application collaterals.

“Why is he here in Korea now?” Minhyun asked, eyes hovering at the photos Guan Lin had taken when he was still working in the US.

“He got scouted be a model,” Daehwi answered and Minhyun was pretty amazed by hearing that. “But after a year he decided to go back to photography and stay in here in Korea so he applied to us.”

“I can see why he got scouth, huh. He’s still young and he’s… 25 right? He takes really good photos. Tell Woojin he did a good job hiring this guy. I’m looking forward to meeting him,” was the last thing he said before Daehwi bowed and left his office.

Minhyun looked at his phone again to check the time, it said 10:15am and it was the time for him to get going to arrive at the meeting place on time.

* * *

“What’s up with that face, Minhyunnie?” Sungwoon greeted him with a loud voice and wide smile. Ha Sungwoon and Hwang Minhyun are the lunch buddies. They always meet up during lunch to have it together despite being in a different management.

Ha Sungwoon was assigned at the fashion magazine. He’s currently the assistant Editor-in-Chief of the magazine and unexpectedly a part-time yoga teacher at the nearest yoga center from their office.

“Lower your voice a little, Hyung.” Minhyun said as they walked through the different stalls in the cafeteria to check the available dishes for the day.

“You look like you’re having a diarrhea.” They both stopped at one stall that serves really good bulgogi rice meals with free soup and unlimited kimchi. “Two orders please.”

“We only have a week to finish before the deadline of this issue, hyung. We’re not yet halfway done and I’m already losing my hairs.” Minhyun rolled his eyes as they paid for their meals. Sungwoon laughed but as friend who also works in the same field, he could feel his struggle.

“You can borrow my wig if you lost all you hairs,” he offered, pulling his bangs back and forth making it look like a wig. “I’ll prepare one for you just in case.”

Minhyun laughed at his hyung, but that made him feel a lot better.

“But seriously, that happens man,” Sungwoon tapped his shoulders twice, in timing with their food finally ready to be picked up. They both got their own meals at the counter and walked to a free table near the stall. “All you gotta do is work your ass off before the deadline. If you finish then good, but if not, you’re fucking dead. So you gotta do your best to finish everything on time. There are days that you would feel that the time god had abandoned you, but just do what you gotta do man. But!” They finally took their seats and Sungwoon held his fork up, pointing it slightly to Minhyun. “Remember to rest, huh? Don’t overwork. I know you Mr. Hwang, I know you.”

“Yes, Sir I got it.” He replied obediently and cheerfully before he started eating. Work can be a lot stressful all day especially when you just think about it, so he was really thankful to his Sungwoon-hyung who made him not think about work even just an hour of his whole day (stressful) work.

 

Right after he timed out, he went straight to his apartment. He would always say “I’m home,” to an empty dark room, automatically as if someone was there waiting for him. It was sad though, but for Minhyun he really didn’t mind, but not only after last night.

He took his phone out of his pocket as he sat on his couch and checked if there were notifications waiting for him. There were some mails from his subordinates and clients but he just ignored it as replies would come the next day of work. Even though people say he’s a workaholic, he still has the wall between work and personal life. So after working hours, he would stop looking through his company e-mail and text messages.

He scrolled through his contact list and clicked the newly registered contact details: _Kim Jaehwan_. He stared at his number for a minute and took a deep sigh. His eyes focused on the default photo set on the contact list – the blank faced default contact photo. He then imagined the face of Kim Jaehwan. _Man…_ He ran his palm on his face carelessly then rested his chin on it.

Even though Minhyun tried not to think about the guy, he still ended up thinking about him. While he was on the shower, washing dishes and even he was about to sleep – call him obsessed or crazy but it was probably just a sign of falling for someone. But Minhyun, as a beginner when it comes to this aspect of life, didn't know anything for himself. Minhyun scanned his phone once again before he finally decided to just sleep and told himself he was just being an idiot for thinking about a _guy_.

* * *

 

The following day was just a continuation of yesterday – same busy day, everyone chasing the deadline as if it was running away from each of them. But they could not let this happen, of course. They had to catch it up, no matter what.

Some mornings, Woojin visits Minhyun’s office and catch up with each other regarding personal life. So this day was one of those some mornings of catching up with a perfect warm coffee and a chocolate donut. Minhyun had his usual jasmine tea and wheat bread next to the younger’s sweet morning breakfast.

Minhyun’s office is pretty big. Aside from having a long table, he has a small coffee table on his right and a sofa on the left. Behind him is a breathtaking view of the city from the 23rd floor of the building in the heart of the business district of Seoul. The building of their office is known for being one of the most expensive buildings in the city, which means that most companies homed in that building are those in the top and are world-class performing companies.

 

Woojin brought his cute little sprinkler to water Minhyun’s plants placed near the window.

“Hyung,” Woojin started, not looking at his hyung as he carefully water his plants. “Is there a bug on your phone.” He said flatly using a period, not even question. He noticed his hyung had been staring at his phone, unlocking every single time it automatically locked.

“Sorry?” Minhyun blinked, startled. He looked at Woojin but the younger couldn’t bother to look back, busy with his morning task.

“I mean you’re staring at your phone,” said Woojin, finally turning to look back. “You trying to mentally break it or something? It has been 15 minutes.”

Minhyun curled his eyebrows from Woojin’s comment and finally breaking his eye contact with his phone. He couldn’t deny what the younger had said because it was true. Ever since Woojin entered his office, he never left his gaze on his phone, probably just one second when he said hi to him. It was pretty intense, Woojin would say at least.

“Fi – fifteen?”

“Weren’t you looking at the time?” He questioned as he assumed the older had noticed the time from his phone because, who wouldn’t? It occupies 30% of the lock screen?

Minhyun couldn’t say anything and Woojin just sighed to that, thinking that the older had entered his own little bubble again. But after few minutes, Minhyun called his attention. “Hey.”

“Yes, hyung?”

“Is it normal for a guy to think of another guy?”

“What do you mean?” Woojin carefully put down the sprinkler next to the plant. He just stayed still there and leaned against the wall as he crossed his arms.

“I mean for example,” Minhyun gulped and fixed himself to his seat. “For example, you, a guy. You met this person, and you keep thinking about him, you even dreamed about him. And he’s also a guy. You think it’s normal?”

Woojin hummed, thinking. Minhyun stared at him waiting for an answer. You could see the worry in his face as he locked his gaze with the younger. “I think so. I think it’s normal.”

“Why?”

“It could be weird for some. But it’s normal for me because I think it’s love.” Woojin studied his hyung’s face as he answered. His face was stiff and eyebrows were still curled. He presses his lips together when it finally had hit him. “You said the guy keeps thinking about another guy, right? That guy might really be interested in him and I guess he’s starting to like him. It doesn’t matter whether he’s a boy or a girl –  thing is,” he exhaled. “It’s love.”

“I see,” Minhyun crossed his hands together and pulled himself from his seat as he sighed. “Okay, let’s start the work for today.”

The sudden switch made Woojin smile instead. He noticed his hyung had something in him that kept on bothering him when he asked that question but he knew that he was capable in separating work from personal problems – _or actually not?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and they met again...
> 
> this chapter is the continuation of the first chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it has been so long.. again. and  
> even though i really do feel like this story is not as good as others :( but thank you for all the kudos (i was kinda expecting that this fic would be buried in the tags lmao)
> 
> anyways i'm so sorry again for the grammar and writing but hoping you guys will like it
> 
> Sungwoo -> seongwu

Three days had passed and Minhyun was still bothered by the deadline, at the same time about Jaehwan. But they were doing great right now with the progress of the magazine content and Minhyun could see the chance to finish the magazine on time. He looked at the window as he drank his morning tea, watching the cars looking like toys moved in different directions. He smiled to the concept of it, looking things at a distance makes things smaller and allowing him to see the bigger picture.

All of a sudden, his phone on the table rang. He almost burned his tongue with his tea when Jaehwan’s face flashed in his head. He hurriedly went back to his table to check the message. He had hopes that it could possibly be Jaehwan, but instead it was message from his friend – Aaron, who works at the company of their media partner.

_Minhyun, we have a problem. This is a fault on our part. I’d like to apologize first. We have to pull back some of the pages for the February issue of your magazine. The client talked to us just this morning. He said that some of the print ads were actually supposed to release by April. So we cannot push the others for February. Their General Manager also had talked to my boss, and apparently they had something fishy going on between them so we really need to pull everything back off. I hope you can understand this issue. But we’ll try to work things out for you guys, will update you as soon as possible._

And one more ring.

_I’m really sorry bro, I know the deadline should be around Christmas. We’ll do our best to help you guys out so you can spend your Christmas for yourself and not for work, okay? Sorry again for the trouble._

He just sighed as he read the message from Aaron. Even though he trusts his friend, he knew that the safest way to deal with this problem was to prepare for the worst. He replied a short message telling his friend it’s okay, these kind of stuff happen, and a confirmation that Minhyun and his team will do their best to work things out for the magazine.

He quickly went out of his office and called Daehwi.

“Can you call Lai Guanlin and ask if he’s available around 2PM to drop by at the office?”

Daehwi nodded and stood once he got an order from his boss. He went to the HR department and asked for Lai Guanlin’s contact information. Once he got his number, he typed it in and dialed the newly hired photographer.

“Hello?” Guanlin said from the other line.

“This is Lee Daehwi, one of the managers of The Healthy Choice.”

“Ah, yes?”

“This is an emergency, but can we ask you to come to the office at 2PM if you’re available?”

“Ah yes sure. I’m free for the whole day.”

“Thank you. Just tell the guards at the lobby that you set an appointment with me, Lee Daehwi.”

“I got it.”

“Thank you, see you later.”

“See you later, thank you.”

 

Guanlin arrived 15 minutes before the call time. He should be early, he told himself – to establish that he gives importance about professionalism especially he just got hired the other day. Daehwi met him at the lobby and guided Guanlin to Minhyun’s office.

“Hi Lai Guanlin,” Minhyun greeted him as he held out his hand for a handshake.

Guanlin politely accepted the handshake and smiled as he replied, “Hi Sir.”

“I know Woojin had told you to start next week after Christmas but,” Minhyun informed him as he gestured the new hire to take a seat, “I have a task for you to do by the end of the week.”

Guanlin just nodded, listening eagerly to his new boss.

“However please keep in mind that I am not forcing you to do this. But it can be a really good opportunity for you as photographer. So I just need your confirmation before I push this project since we don’t have much time.” Minhyun explained.

“I really don’t mind, Sir. I am pretty available by the end of the week, so in terms of my availability, I’m good.”

“Nice,” Minhyun replied. “I have here a list of the restaurants around our area we have yet to feature in this magazine.” He handed out a piece of paper to Guanlin with a list of different restaurants contact details. “I want you to feature a budget friendly, but healthy kind of food combinations. Of course, I also have drafted this article so I just want you to take good photos or maybe recommend something. It’s your choice, I’m giving you all the freedom. You can follow what I wrote there or make your own recommendation but rest assured that I will write the article afterwards.”

Guanlin examined the paper a bit and just by reading all the food names written in there could make him hungry.

“As for the budget,” Minhyun added. “ I have already requested Daehwi to give it to you and brief you with all the stuff you need to know so you won’t pay anything.”

“So I can eat everything I ordered?”

“Yes,” Minhyun smiled. “But after you shoot, you are free to do so.”

“Great.”

“I will also of course, introduce you in that article as the new photographer of the magazine.”

Minhyun didn’t have any intention to scare the younger, but he just wanted to let him know that this was a really good opportunity for him to showcase his skills.

“I’ll do my best Sir,” was all Guanlin could say before he went out, took a bow and proceeded to Daehwi’s desk.

 

“Done talking with Sir Minhyun?”

“Yes, he said you’ll brief me with the budget thing?”

“Oh yes, let’s discuss it a bit at the conference room.”

 

 

Minhyun sighed as he tried to think carefully for the next steps he needed to make. He called Jihoon to ask for an update from every department. He also asked Woojin if things were going well on his end.

It was 4 in the afternoon and Minhyun was deep in thought about a lot of things going on with his life. _Spending Christmas –_ Aaron had mentioned. He tried to remember the past few years of his Christmas eve: plain, normal and usual. 12 Midnight he would send a message to his parents and his sister for a Christmas Greeting, he then would open the food he usually takes out on a special occasion, would turn on the TV for the Christmas live show, would drink his favorite beer, would clean after, take a bath, sleep, and done. _Merry Christmas_. It was like a routine – a tradition for Hwang Minhyun.

He would be lying if he said that he did not think it was sad sometimes. But what else can he do, he thought. It was not his choice, but it was the only choice.

 

Few minutes after,he got a message from Ong Seongwoo.

 

**Hey Minhyun!**

**We’ll do our usual thing tomorrow at Niel’s bar, okay?**

….

  
**Just reminding. Don’t be late.**

….

**Don’t overtime at work!!!!**

 

Minhyun smiled at the message of his friend – a relief smile in the middle of the chaos happening in his mind.

 

x

 

To be very honest, Minhyun doesn’t exactly know why he came out to his friends, nor does he know if it’s the right thing to do. But it’s not the first time he felt a bit attracted towards the same sex, he can admit that – now. He also can admit that he is attracted to Kim Jaehwan. Who wouldn’t? He’s very charismatic and they way he played the piano during that dinner can make anyone fall right away for him.

The night before he met up with Seongwoo and Daniel, his mind was clouded of what Jisung had told him.

_"Why don't you take a break for that day and just rest, Minhyunnie?”_

_"Why don't you guys spend Christmas together?"_

 

Maybe he was just getting crazy, or maybe he was just too old to actually fall into this kind of invitation, or maybe he was just trying to find love. Minhyun convinced himself that these were probably the reason he was thinking about Kim Jaehwan. But in the end, he fell for it anyway.

 

 

It has been days ever since they met and still no news from the other. Minhyun just sighs from the thought of maybe he actually doesn’t want, that he might just shy to say no to him and Jisung. Different reasons, same person and same ending. But Minhyun finally had concluded who he really is.

It might be easy to say, but really, he had been thinking about this overnight. He would stare at the ceiling, phone on his chest, trying to understand his own self. It has been like this ever since he visited Jisung, but he doesn’t show. He doesn’t show he’s that stressed and worried, that something’s bothering him for the reason he doesn’t want others to know. He tried, but that time when he asked Woojin, and that gave him pretty much his answer right now.

 

 

\----

I already _did_ – is all Minhyun can think of after they mentioned the name ‘Jaehwan’. His heart automatically starts its engine up and pumps faster – not sure whether this is caused by anxiety or anticipation.

The door opens after a few moments of non-stop storytelling from Daniel who thinks his cats are the cutest and the best cats in the world. A soft looking, pointed ears and bubble cheeks entered the scene with a guitar case hanging on his back. Daniel waves his hand and Seongwu looks back to his direction and when their eyes met, they both flashes smiles to each other. On the other hand, Minhyun is trying his best to keep his composure and not get flustered in front of his friends and in front of Kim Jaehwan.

“Minhyun-hyung?”

He chokes.

“You guys know each other?” Ong quickly mentions.

“Ah, yeah.” Minhyun swallows, “somehow.”

“We met at Jisung-hyung’s restaurant.” Jaehwan approaches the counter and sits beside Seongwu. “Remember I mentioned I’m playing there?”

“Oh right,” Daniel answers. “So you just came from Jisung-hyung’s restaurant?”

“Nah, band practice.”

“Oh, that’s why you have your guitar.”

Seongwu looks at Minhyun who is currently staring at Jaehwan.

“Minhyunie?” Ong calls him.

“Hm?”

“You okay, man?”

“Ah- yeah. Don’t worry.”

 

Daniel serves Jaehwan’s favorite drink as he refills the glasses of other two.

“So, when did you and Minhyun-hyung know each other?”  Daniel asks, setting up the mood. 

“A week ago?” Jaehwan shifts at Minhyun’s direction and tries to get a confirmation from the older.

“Right.” Minhyun smiles, awkwardly.

“After I played, I had my usual order and he was there at the counter. So Jisung-hyung introduced him.” Minhyun nods while the younger answers the question for them. “I am actually really wondering why I had not met Minhyun-hyung until that day, even though we have so many mutual friends.”

“I wonder why too,” Minhyun agrees. “Maybe because I only meet these two here, it has been so long we hang out together. And If I do, Daniel’s always not available. So I’m stuck with Seongwu.”

“Hey! –“

“I always hang out with Daniel, like just recently he taught me how to skate. Right, Niel?”

“Yeah,” Daniel laughs, remembering all the whines and countless fall of Jaehwan from the board.

“But I learned fast. I’m a fast learner after all.” He boasts – he’s Kim Jaehwan after all.

Minhyun laughs at the comment and he notices how Seongwu made a face in that statement. He also has found himself getting a little more and more comfortable talking to Jaehwan. He likes it though.

Few minutes later after such good conversation, Seongwu, who is unusually quiet scratches his neck when he notices the atmosphere between Minhyun and Jaehwan – somehow fun, but there’s something fluff between those spaces.

“You know what,” Seongwu butts in, “you guys should sit beside each other. Okay?”

“Wha –“

Seongwu pushes Minhyun to his seat who is about to have a mini heart attack when he realizes how close he is with Jaehwan. Jaehwan giggles as he watches his Seongwu-hyung pouts. He looks at Minhyun and Minhyun, also looks back. He smiles with flushed cheeks and reaches for Minhyun’s shoulders to assist him from falling. His touch is soft against the skin.

“Thanks,” he replies. Quick and short. He turns to look away but meets Daniel’s gaze instead.

He is smiling. Like a little puppy wagging its tail, looking excited as if his owner waves a treat for him. Just then, Minhyun realizes he is blushing – red as tomato. All he can think of is to avoid Jaehwan’s gaze so he couldn’t see his red face right now. But avoiding Jaehwan and Daniel means looking at Seongwu’s direction who actually has been smiling from ears to ears ever since he started this switching seats. But he does it anyway, and as he expected Seongwu is having this weird smile on his face and his gaze, back and forth from him to Jaehwan.

_Oh no, what is this situation?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know when I can update this again but i'll try my best to finish this...soooon  
> (i want to write the christmas part already)
> 
> and soooo how was it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be a bit short? But a progress!
> 
> Also a very dialog heavy chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading, please enjoy this new chapter! I tried my best to update as soon as possible.

“So hyung,” Jaehwan inches himself to take a closer look of Minhyun’s face – flushed with rose pink cheek and lips. “What do you think?”

Seongwu is now on the couch, snoring a bit loudly with Daniel on his side cuddling his cat plushie. Both of them are knocked out by the alcohol, unable to stand and brains shutting down to sleep.

“Hmm?” Minhyun hums in return. Being the only one who cannot drink alcohol in their group means being responsible for the aftermath of their drinking session.

He admits he likes cleaning, but taking care of a mess, aka the two big drunk adults, is too much. So he just ignored both of them, they’re in Daniel’s own bar after all. So getting wasted isn’t really an issue.

“Spending christmas?” Jaehwan answers. “Together?”

Minhyun tries to control his expression. He thinks the way Jaehwan said it with lips moving to form words, eyes slowly closing as he blinks, is the most adorable thing ever. Remember to not be so much obvious, he says to himself. “Oh right.”

Jaehwan takes another shot of alcohol. “You didn’t remember?”

“I do!” Minhyun immediately replies back. “I, I’m just – thinking about too much work recently, uhm.”

Jaehwan hums, thinking as he takes one more gulp. He looks away, examining the wall full of different liquors and glasswares, lined up against the wall as a decor with tiny doodles and framed paintings between spaces.

“No, I mean,” Minhyun adds. “What I mean is that,” he scratches the back of his head, “I was waiting for your call or message.”

He doesn’t know why he needed to justify himself in front of Kim Jaehwan – but probably that’s the reason why. He is in front of Kim Jaehwan. He doesn’t want to be hated, so instead of making up excuses and to try to be cool about it, he have chosen to speak what’s really on his mind.

“I wanted to message you but,” he inhales “I don’t know, I’m scared? I really do respect you so I couldn’t get myself to text you.”

Jaehwan smiles, softly. He is now looking at Minhyun whose eyes now glued on the table.

“Hyung,” he chuckles. “I’m sorry. My fault.”

“Why are you saying sorry?”

“I was supposed to mesage you during the week.”

Minhyun looks up at Jaehwan, a bit off guard of what he just said.

“But I, I think I lost your business card so I don’t know your number.” Jaehwan admits. His cheeks turns even pinker. It is already pink because of the alcohol, but Minhyun notices the sudden addition of the color. “I was supposed to ask Jisung-hyung, but...”

“But... ?” Minhyun asks, carefully.

“I was shy,” then he laughs a little. Cute. “But okay seriously, I’m probably just shy because of you.”

Minhyun doesn’t say anything, but continues to listen to the younger.

“I was thinking the whole hanging out on Christmas thing might be a hassle for you. You’re really busy at work, right. I don’t know if it’s the right thing but hyung, I know you’re a very kind person, especially when you took care of me when I got really drunk. I’m really thankful I was with you back then. You really helped me sober up. You even carried me, sorry for being heavy. But you see, -“

“Wait,” Minhyun suddenly says. “I’m glad I’m able to hear this, I mean, I really do appreciate it. But do you perhaps remember what happened that night?”

“You mean, when I slept at your place that night?”

“Yes.” He answers without hesitation, eager to know what Jaehwan actually remembers that night.

“Uhm, I –“

“Jaehwan,” Daniel suddenly rises up from the couch, slowly, still a bit dizzy. “Jihoon is calling you,” he says as he holds out his phone.

Jihoon?

“Why did he call you?” Jaehwan asks as he reaches for the phone from Daniel as he answers the person on the other line. “Hello?”

“Hyung, where are you?” Jihoon says from the other line.

“Daniel’s bar. Why?”

“Let me know when you get home. I- I need to ask you something.”

“Uhm, okay?” Jaehwan casually replies. He already has a hunch of what Jihoon wants to talk about, probably consult about his crush or something. Can be tons of questions regarding why his officemate aka crush Park Woojin did this or that towards him. Seriously, he knows what’s up with Jihoon already just by hearing the tone of his voice – a certain tone Jaehwan can only understand. But for now, he wants to deal with the person in front of him, so he hangs it up quickly once he got a response from Jihoon.

“That kid,” he sighs as he gives the phone back to daniel. “getting ahead of me, huh.”

Daniel laughs, but he thinks it is kind of relieving to see Jaehwan when talking to Jihoon. He does seem to look like a really good older brother.

“What was it about?” Daniel asks. “Is it about his cute officemate again?”

“Didn’t bother to ask,” Jaehwan answers casually, taking a shot of alcohol. “But I’m a hundred percent sure it’s going to be about Mr. Park Woojin.”

“Park Woojin?” Minhyun suddenly butts in, hearing a familiar name in an unfamiliar conversation.

“Oh, he’s a crush of my little brother.” Jaehwan answer nonchalantly. “His officemate whom he talks about non-stop, asks me advices every single time. That child is seriously in love with that Park Woojin.”

“And Jihoon...?” Minhyun remembers hearing Jaehwan said Jihoon’s the name of the person on the other line – which is also a familiar name for him. “Is he Park Jihoon?”

“Ah Jihoon is my little brother. Actually my cousin, but we’ve been together since we were kids, and my parents took him since his actual mother is working overseas. That’s why we don’t share the same last name. Just telling you this ahead in case you ask. “

“Is he working in YMC?” Minhyun asks again, trying to get all the information together.

“Yeah?”

A pause.

It took a minute before Jaehwan to realize what is happening.

“Oh right! He’s working right now in YMC.” He shouts, realizing his younger brother is also working in the same company as Minhyun, that he might have known him.

“Did he tell you which department or magazine he works?”

“I think he mentioned it before but I just kinda forget? “ He laughs, already a bit tipsy. “I just remember he keeps on mentioning his boss.”

“What’s up with his boss?” Minhyun raises his eyebrow, because he, is that boss.

“He said he looks reeaaaally good. His visual’s a god? Also he’s very organized and Jihoon really respects him as a person. He also mentioned that Park Woojin also looks up to him. And oh god, he did suggest that I should hook up with him really.”

Minhyun laughs, hearing these words surprise him. That Park Jihoon, who is always quiet and a very well mannered person towards work would go to his brother and suggest to hook up with his boss. Totally unexpected.

“He said his boss has been single since birth,” Jaehwan continues. Minhyun snorts at the statement. “But how come if he’s that good looking he doesn’t have any girlfriend right now? Or maybe boyfriend? If he’s gay like me?”

“And what if he’s gay?”

“Oh God,” Jaehwan gulps. “That would be perfect. I would definitely sign up right now to hook up with him.”

“Even though you still haven’t seen him?”

“You know, I trust my brother. He’s a god damn matchmaker. And his eyes for finding a beautiful person is extraordinary.”

Minhyun nods, “So.” Minhyun leans a bit to Jaehwan and looks straight to his eyes. “You want to hook up with me though?”

Jaehwan’s eyes widens. He also fell out of his seat but luckily Minhyun catches him.

“Careful.”

“You mean,” Jaehwan stutters, “You what?”

“Hook. Up. With. Me.” Minhyun spells out every word in a soft voice, making Jaehwan to blush up a bit more.

Minhyun on the other hand, normally won’t do this sort of thing. It’s not him, it’s not his character. He isn’t drinking either. But something with the atmosphere between them made him want to tease Jaehwan more. Maybe it was because of the topic with Jihoon, or just the fact that they’re actually talking about him with the other having no idea that it was him.

“Oh my good Lord.” Jaehwan is late to realise the truth of the whole situation. He looks at Daniel on the couch who is now sleeping... Really Daniel? He looks back at Minhyun, who’s still staring at him as if trying to summon his whole body and soul. “You mean, you are...”

"Yes?"

"His boss?"

“Yes.”

Minhyun smiles – a smile with different layers of meanings and phrases which who knows who can decipher. Maybe Jaehwan can, maybe he can read that smile.

Jaehwan quickly grabs the glass of alcohol in front of him and takes the rest into one gulp. Once he is done consuming all the liquids in his mouth, he pulled Minhyun’s collar and collides his soft lips into his own.

But it was a harsh pull; their teeth clash together and Jaehwan accidentally bites Minhyun’s lower lip causing him to wince a bit.

“Sorry,” a quick apology from Jaehwan, but Minhyun pulls him for more.

Minhyun’s hand travels to his back to assist him and prevent him from falling. Jaehwan grips on Minhyun’s shirt but not too long after he places his hand on Minhyun’s neck.

They’re both making quiet noises of kisses, and breathy moans, as if hungry for each other. Is it because of the alcohol?

Jaehwan probably might have been drinking ever since he came but he is fine. But even so, he initiated the whole make out thing, and Minhyun gladly accepts and reciprocates.

“Hyung,” Jaehwan whispers as he breaks the kiss. He cups Minhyun’s cheeks as Minhyun wraps his arms around his waist. He feels the touch of the older, slender fingers slowly digging deep on his sides. He takes the other’s lips once more, a short but needy kiss this time. When they pull apart, they both look into each other’s eyes. Without wasting any more time, Jaehwan speaks.

“So, would you like to spend the Christmas with me?”

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while!! Finally got time to update this!!  
> ((so many minhwan moments happened recently huhu we're blessed!))

“The fuck man!” Daniel exclaims, unexpectedly loud as if calling someone from the other side of the street. Good thing it is still 8am in the morning so he’s currently the only person in his bar. He wipes the counter with a damp cloth as he speaks to the person on the other line – Ong Seongwu. “I saw them kissing, like _fucking_ intense.”

“Wait – wait ,” Seongwu says. The younger can only imagine him, hands in the air motioning to slow down so he can fully comprehend what is happening. “Who is this again? Jaehwan and…?”

“Hyung, it was only the 4 of us here in my bar last night. Who else do you think I’m talking about?” Daniel sighs. _Come on hyung…_

“Sorry, hangover.” Seongwu quickly reasons. “What again? So Jaehwan and Minhyun?”

“Yes. Jaehwan. Minhyun.”

“…fucking?”

“KISSING!”

“Sorry I didn’t get to process that part.” Seongwu chuckles. You can only hear exhales from the other line, signs of Kang Daniel’s I’m-giving-up-on-this-hyung.

A long pause and just a sound of one person breathing.

“Okay? I got it now okay?! Come on!” Seongwu cries out, redeeming himself. He forgets that he is actually in his office right now, as a certain Ha Sungwoon – the person next to his office room shouts ‘ _Good Lord your voice! It’s freaking 8am in the morning!_ ’

He replies a short sorry with clasped hands, as if the other man can see him.

“So they were kissing,” He is now back to his phone, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. “and what?”

“Hyung, it wasn’t just a normal kiss okay?” Daniel finally answers. “The intense one. They’re making out. You know, just like you after having too much alcohol and decide to make out with someone. I’ve never thought both of them can be that wild.”

“Hey! But come on, they are both now on their thirties. I am pretty sure they already experienced something more than that.” Seongwu utters. “Oh… but Minhyun.”

“Right? For Jaehwan, yes I agree. But it was so out of Minhyun-hyung’s image. I was trying so hard to pretend I was sleeping last night. My god, I hope they didn’t notice I was awake the whole time.”

“If they had noticed you, they would stop. Considering it was Minhyun and Jaehwan we are talking about here.” Seongwu analyses, the other line got a bit quiet for a moment.

“Right, you have a point there, hyung.”

“So anyway, what’s our plan?”

“Our plan? Do we need to actually have a plan?” Daniel replies and Seongwu rolls his eyes on that.

 “Or should we just let them do what they want? You think there will be a progress after this? Because, damn, I can’t fucking wait to see our Minhyun in a relationship since he just came out.”

“Me too, and Jaehwan, finally moving on from his past relationship.”

“Right? So what, Mr. Kang Daniel. Are you game for this?”

“Oh Hell Yeah.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A smell of freshly brewed jasmine tea greets Woojin when he entered Minhyun’s office. He has to submit the final output of his team as soon as possible to get Minhyun’s approval.

“Yes, Woojinie?” Minhyun greets him with smile, a little different from the usual Hwang Minhyun.

 “Hyung,” Woojin approaches Minhyun, handing out pile of papers that contains final artworks and copy needed for tomorrow’s deadline. He decided to ignore the change in his boss and to focus more on clearing his team’s materials first. “Can you check this?”

“Let me see.” Minhyun scans the document carefully – nodding from time to time. Ever since he and Woojin started working together, he knew the skills of the young leader. And up until now, Woojin has never failed to meet his expectations.

“Ok, this is good!” Minhyun flashes a smile to Woojin as he puts the folder on the right side of his desk. “Just one more material to follow up I guess, and one more from Jihoon, and call Aaron after,” he whispers to himself as he reaches out to get his to-do list to finally tick one out. “Woojin, cleared. If everything goes well, I think we can submit today.”

“Thanks Hyung,” Woojin smiles back. “Also, you seem to be in a pretty good mood today. Did something _good_ happen?”

Minhyun immediately blushes when Woojin said it, and the young man is also fast to notice. _Wow, definitely something must have happened, his reactions are pretty interesting…_

“Oh, bullseye?” Woojin smirks, but then Minhyun has to shoo him away this time.

“Woojinie, it’s still early in the morning, get back to work okay? Make sure you have no pending materials before Christmas. Just reminding you we only have tomorrow to work on everything.”

“Right hyung, sorry. I just remember we still have pending materials for March issue. I’ll clear that tomorrow morning,” Woojin apologizes, though he can sense in the tone of Minhyun’s voice that he isn’t mad or anything, just being a boss for that day because of the deadlines.

“ I’ll tell you after this okay?” Minhyun follows up, “It’s a long story and I want you to listen carefully and ask for your advice.”

“Got it hyung. Hope it goes well, whatever it is.”

“Thanks Woojinie.”

Woojin makes a small bow to excuse himself, but he is stopped again by Minhyun’s voice just when he was about to close the door.

“Tell Daehwi to call Guanlin, I need him today.”

“Alright!”

 

A few moments later, Daehwi knocked on his office door to bring him the news.

“Guanlin will drop by the office around 3pm.”

“Okay, thank you Daehwi.”

Just when Daehwi left his office, his phone starts ringing. _Ong Seongwu_. He picks it up right after the third ring.

“Hello?”

“Minhyunie!”

“Yes?”

“Let’s have lunch today! There’s a new ramen house near the building, just across the street, beside 7 eleven.”

“Why all of a sudden? We just had a drink last night?”

“Come on! No more questions! 12:30 okay? Let’s meet at the lobby.”

“Wait Seongwu – wh-“

“Bye!”

And a beep.

 

He sighs, then another message comes in: from an unknown number.

**#######:**

Hyung, I finally got your number, thank you for last night. This is Jaehwan btw. J

 

His heart starts racing.

**Jaehwan:**

But I am messaging you because of Seongwu-hyung. He invited you for lunch, didn’t he?

 

He replies – _Yes. He just called me._

**Jaehwan:**

I knew it. Okay, you don’t need to come if you’re busy. He has a dark plan.

 

_Of what? But I can go, don’t worry._

**Jaehwan:**

I am working right now as a part time at the ramen house he told you. I am on my way now for my shift. He is planning to get to fish out some info from us… you know, from last night. That’s for sure. For some reason he knew what happened between us.

 

_He did? But oh, really you worked there? Since when?_

**Jaehwan:**

Just recently, I’ll explain other details to you later. But anyway what I am saying is that, you don’t have to go.

 

_But I want to. Jaehwan-ah, I wanna see you._

**Jaehwan:**

… ok then. Come here later.

 

_Just that?_

**Jaehwan:**

Come in 30 minutes earlier. I want to see you too hyung. J I miss you already…

_Got it! See you there, Jaehwan!_

 

Just in time when the clock ticks 11:55 am, Minhyun stands up and goes straight out of his office. After a 3-minute walk, he finally arrives and Jaehwan’s the first one to greet him.

“Come on inside,” Jaehwan guides him. He let his hyung come inside the staff room too. It is a bit dark, the faint white light is the only one supporting the whole room from darkness, with yellow-painted walls and lockers on the corners. There’s a window on the other side but completely covered with black curtains. A round table is also set in the middle with four chairs arranged properly.

“Where are the others?” Minhyun asks curiously. He observed that Jaehwan is the only staff right now in this room but there are bags placed on the floor near the lockers.

“They are currently on their own shift. Mine starts at 12:30pm. Ends at 4 pm, just that short.” Jaehwan explains as he grabs Minhyun’s hand and pulls him behind the door.

 It happened so sudden that before he could react to it Jaehwan has already placed his hands on his shoulders, fingers softly caressing his neck. As a response, he moves his hand to his waist and leans in closer.

“You know why I told you to come early?” Jaehwan whispers. The whole room is quiet, with only just their breaths filling up the spaces. “Before my shift starts at the store, I want start my shift with you first.”

“I didn’t know you were the type to do this.” Minhyun is actually, kind-of bit awkward. But deep inside, he knew this could happen – maybe the reason why he went out exactly when the younger asked. He presses his lips together trying to suppress the smile on his face because only God knows how much he thinks that what Jaehwan did just now was just so sexy. As a person who doesn’t have much experience (not until recently from the kissing sessions they’ve been) he still has this weird feeling to it. Still unfamiliar, still fresh. Especially, it’s Kim Jaehwan who makes his heart always jumpy and nervous.

Minhyun feels his cheeks starting to burn from the heat caused by the younger, but as usual he just goes with the flow. Somehow, there’s a push from an unknown source in Minhyun’s brain for him to switch to the attacking side. He moves his lips in line with Jaehwan’s rhythm, getting deeper and deeper.

Silent breaths after they both pulled back, and for a moment they look at each other. Jaehwan wraps his arms tighter on Minhyun’s neck and he just rests his head there on his shoulders for few minutes. No one speaks but both of their hearts are screaming – feelings inside their chests, connected through affection, something precious and something intimate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seongwu enters the ramen house with a bit unusual smile – either too excited or just too awkward, but Minhyun and Jaehwan decided to just ignore what the slate guy would say or would ask about the two of them. They swear to god – they’re a hundred percent sure the he will ask about _it_.

“Minhyun! You’re here already,” says Seongwu as he sits next to Jaehwan. But Jaehwan already has to stand up and finally go back to work. “You going already?”

“Yeah, hyung.” Jaehwan wears the apron and reaches out for the menu at the counter to give to both of them. He takes out his pen and small paper for their orders. “So what do you guys want? Minhyun-hyung, it’s Seongwu-hyung’s treat he said so order what you want.”

“Who did?!” a clueless Ong Seongwu claims.

As Seongwu scans the menu while still whining about how Jaehwan just announced it was his treat, Jaehwan and Minhyun stare at each other. Jaehwan smiles but a long sigh comes out soon after. _Good luck, hyung_. _Talk to me later okay?_ He mouthed and Minhyun just nods and chuckles, thinking how cute the younger when he did that.

 “Come on, what do you guys want?”

The two scans the menu first but after a long discussion of how spicy or how much Scoville heat units their spiciest ramen has, Jaehwan writes in the order list that the two will just get their original bestselling ramen to prevent their asses from burning later. Minhyun says thanks as he cannot handle spicy food, just the stubborn Seongwu who kept on whining about how much he wanted to eat the spicy one ever since he set himself on the table.

 

 

“So,” Seongwu leans in, trying to whisper what he wants to say. “I’ve heard you and Jaehwan did it already?”

“Wha – Seongwu?!” Of course, this would surprise Minhyun. He knew Seongwu has a background of what happened between him and Jaehwan but he never expected it would be exaggerated.  _I should’ve known better, it’s Ong Seongwu after all._

“Woah, why you so surprise?”

“Of course! Who wouldn’t? What the fuck Ong, where’d you hear these stuff.”

“Daniel told me over the phone this morning.” He says casually.

“I knew that already, what I meant was who gave you the idea that I _did_ that already? Weren’t you with me all these times? That you haven’t even seen me dated anyone? For sure you know how coward I am when it comes to relationships.”

“You said that.”

“Yes, because I know that already. And I don’t want to fool myself thinking I can proceed more than kissing just like that.” Minhyun reasons out, trying to keep his voice low as possible for Jaehwan not to hear anything. He keeps his eyes on him though, observing him while he talks to Seongwu.

“Okay, I got it. Sorry I was just testing you. But yea, I heard you and Jaehwan had a make out session last night.”

“Yes, no doubt on that.”

“Wow you’re being honest. Things are clear now.” Seongwu sighs, “but man I want to applaud you right now and give you standing ovation for doing that.”

“I don’t know actually, but there’s this thing with Jaehwan that makes me…” Minhyun searches for words, forming a solid explanation for something intangible to make sense out of it. “You know… do things? Initiate things? It’s weird really.”

“Weird…?”

“I mean, it is as if I was the one taking the first move, but in the very first place he is the main reason why I do that.”

“Oh… I don’t think that’s weird. I mean, you’re a guy. For sure there’s something in you that makes you want to do it no matter how scared you are to proceed to relationships.”

“It’s very fascinating. Because I never thought I would do that.”

“Me too.” Seongwu agrees.

For Daniel and Seongwu, Minhyun is that type of friend who never actually paid attention when it comes to his love and sex life. They see Minhyun as a person embodied with the gods of ‘work’ and would ready to give his life for work. But for Minhyun who used to think that way, that career should go first in every aspect of his life, is starting to understand how important to be in a romantic relationship with a person. He may be pretty old for his age to realize, but it was never late to be in love.

As his eyes glued on Jaehwan walking back and forth from tables to the counter for orders, he smiles unconsciously, and Seongwu noticed that. Minhyun thinks of how he wants to be with Jaehwan, that someday he wants to hold that hand, and kiss those full cheeks whenever he wants. Jaehwan looks at him and their eyes met. His cheeks turn red immediately and the corners of his lips curl as he put on a smile. Minhyun then panicked a little as he turns away. Seongwu on the other hand, witnessed this moment and even him smiled, thinking of how cute they could be as a couple.

Their future is still probably floating around the universe, it exists inside their own stars with a little light, and searching for their own place to shine. But they’re not lost, nor neither unknown – just looking for answers within themselves as they guide each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there! Sorry if this is again,, a mess.
> 
> Two more chapters before I end this. Thank you guys again for reading this fic up until now. I cant promise to update really fast but I 'm trying to finish this bfore this yr ends.   
> thank you so much and pls wait for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you guys like it, and please let me know what do you think :)


End file.
